El lado oscuro de la Luz
by GHOST AZ
Summary: Después de su ultima aventura los portadores de la keyblade tendrán que de vivir sus vidas y ahora en la universidad aprenderán a tener una vida normal. Pero al salvador de Kingdom Hearts no esta hecho para esto, el llamado de la aventura lo perseguirá y ahora que un enemigo mas peligroso y psicópata ha surgido de donde menos lo espera. Sora tendrá la batalla mas difícil, el mismo.


**Kingdom Hearts**

 **El lado oscuro de la Luz**

 **Capitulo uno**

 **Una vida normal**

Ubicación: Isla destino

Posición: bien

Especies: humanos

Datos relevantes: hogar de los portadores de la llave espada

-Y el compuesto del agua al mezclase con el…-

Que aburrido, en comparación a mis aventuras con Donal y Goofy la universidad es muy aburrida, a…, como pasa el tiempo un día exploras cantidad infinitas de universos y conoces a una gran cantidad de personas y al otro estas atrapado en esta cárcel que todos llaman Universidad. Bueno al menos no todo es un fiasco tengo a mis mejores amigos a mi lado de nuevo.

-Joven Sora si no esta interesado en mi clase puede retirarse- dijo una no muy feliz maestra.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que se me olvido fingir que prestaba atención a la clase.

-Disculpe maestra Heffer no volverá a pasar- me disculpo rápidamente, la maestra Haffer nunca a sido de las mas dulces, de hecho varias veces me a dicho que me odia y no en privado sino en toda oportunidad que tiene o cada vez que la hago enojar.

Nunca e sido el favorito de los maestros, para ellos soy un vago mas que no tiene futuro, que puedo decir la escuela nunca a sido para mi.

-Joven Sora esta no a sido la primera y posiblemente no será la ultima vez que pierde la cabeza en su imaginación- hablo la rubia profesora moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación- fuera – ordeno señalando la puerta.

No tuve mas que otra que tomar mis cosas y caminar a la salida, con esa maestra no valía la pena discutir.

-Joven Sora- hablo la maestra deteniendo el andar de Sora- lo odio, puede marcharse- dijo finalmente retomando su clase.

Tome el picaporte de la puerta y lo gire abriendo la puerta sabiendo que mis compañeros estarían reprimiendo las risas.

Sali del salón dando un fuerte suspiro, el pasillo estaba desierto, lógico ya que todos se encontraban en sus respectivos salones. Me dirigí al jardín principal, de esos que salen en las películas donde se reúnen los grupos bajo la sombra de los arboles.

Camine a la sombra de uno poder pensar con claridad, como pasa el tiempo, un día eres un niño que viaja en mundo en mundo y al otro solo un idiota mas en esta cárcel que se mata las neuronas en física cuántica para obtener un trabajo mediocre. Cuanto hace ya de nuestra ultima aventura, donde nos enfrentamos a la nueva organización VIII, dos años, tres tal vez o cuatro a lo mucho, nuestra ultima batalla no fue fácil, tuvimos altos y bajos pero al final la luz y la oscuridad por fin están en armonía y así se quedara.

Después de nuestra ultima aventura sucedieron hecho increíbles, el rey Micky y Yen Sid nombraron a los portadores de la llave espada guardianes de los mundos, cuyo deber era preservar la paz y la armonía, que todo fuera como debe ser.

Lastimosamente eso no evita que tenga una vida normal, extraño nuestras aventuras, no estar atado a una estúpida carrera universitaria.

Paso un tiempo meditando, tengo a un unos minutos antes de la siguiente clase y después mi esperada libertad.

-0-

El tiempo en clase en clase se fue volando muy lentamente al menos a mi parecer, tuve que fingir mejor que ponía atención en cada clase.

Cuando sonó la ultima campana anunciando el final de la jornada casi doy un grito de jubilo, salí un poco mas animado sabiendo que no pisaría al menos esta cárcel en unos dias, a un es temprano, buscare a Riku y al resto e iríamos a ser algo divertido.

Camine por el largo corredor central donde usualmente nos veíamos después de clases, el corredor a un estaba lleno, ese lugar era el centro de planeación de los grupos tanto de futbol, arte, en fin la gran cantidad de actividades recreativas que ofrecía este lugar, camine fijando mi vista en cada grupo esperando ver a alguno de mis amigos, cuando observe a Riku conversar y reír con unos miembros del equipo de futbol americano.

-Hey Riku- habla fuertemente llamando la atención de mi mejor amigo y de el equipo.

Me acerque a Riku y compañía a ver que hacían.

-Hola Sora, como te va- saludo Riku con un ademan con su mano.

Desde nuestra ultima aventura Riku no a cambiado mucho, solo que hora es mas alto y musculoso, uno de los mejores en deportes, capitán del equipo de futbol americano, esta entre los diez mejores alumnos, presidente del consejo estudiantil y es muy popular, principalmente con las mujeres, incluso una que otra maestra.

-Riku, muchachos- devolví el saludo, en cambio algunos de los miembros del equipo solo asintieron la cabeza.

A diferencia que otros a mi el equipo no se metía con migo por mi amistad con Riku, era respetado por ser su amigo, antes que Riku llegara a ser capitán el equipo hacia lo que se les antojara con todos hasta que puso orden, a un eran unos abusivos pero no tanto como antes.

-Riku estaba pensando que tal si nos reuníamos con el resto y vamos hacer algo divertido- propuse con una sonrisa.

Riku pareció pensarlo para después fijar su vista en el equipo.

-Lo lamento Sora, otro día será e quedado con los muchachos a celebrar el ingreso de los nuevos- contesto Riku dirigiendo su vista al equipo que portaban diferentes cajas.

Riku iría a darle la iniciación a los nuevos, sabia que solo el equipo podía asistir y además no desea ver como rapaban o humillaban a los novatos, una tradición estúpida pero Riku no podía quitarla o le causaría problemas con el equipo y con la universidad o mejor dicho con el decano.

-Bueno no hay problema otro día será- dije sin que mi desilusión se notara.

Me despedí de Riku y del equipo de futbol para después alejarme observando como algunos de los nuevos seguían a los mas veteranos del equipo con duda y miedo en sus miradas, bueno uno menos para el resto de la tarde.

Seguí caminando en busca de mi mejor amiga y la que me a quitado el sueño en muchos ocasiones, la encontré debajo de un árbol conversando amenamente con los que asumí que eran sus compañeros.

-Sora- me saludo alegremente con extendiendo su mano, al verme acercándome.

Kairi es posiblemente la que mas a cambiado desde que tuvimos nuestra primera aventura, de damisela en apuros a portadora de la llave espada y combatir a lado de Riku y mía en nuestra ultima aventura, a crecido en todos los sentidos, es hora la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, igual que Riku esta entre las diez mejor notas, muy popular entre el alumnado barón para mi disgusto y nombrada mejor sonrisa del campus.

-Hola Kairi- saludo notando a las amigas de Kairi y a unos de ultimo años con aspecto de querer ser una banda, con rasgas finos que se notaba que nunca habían trabajado en su vida y cabellos lacios y largos mas refinados y cuidados que los de Xion, intentando aparentar una banda, claro no lo lograron- que te parece si después nos juntamos con el resto y hacemos algo divertido- propuse con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Sora han invitado a las chicas y a mi ver el ensayo de la banda de ultimo año- dijo Kairi con una sonrisa- Quieres acompañarnos-

No quería incomodar al grupo de Kairi, entiendo que cada uno tenga su respectivo grupo fuera de nuestro deber como guardianes.

-No Kairi, acabo de recordar que quede con Roxas a ver una película- mentí descaradamente.

-Te lo recompensare lo juro- me dijo con una sonrisa retomando su conversación con sus amigos.

Bueno otra menos, bueno que me queda, me alejo del grupo de mi amor y vuelvo al pasillo, a un tengo al resto para pasar la tarde.

-Vamos Xion se nos hace tarde- le dijo Roxas a Xion que caminaban casi trotaban en el pasillo.

En nuestra ultima aventura logramos lo imposible, gracias a Yen Sid, Roxas, Xion y Namine gozan del privilegio de un cuerpo propio, ya no dependían ni de Kairi a de mi para subsistir, a hora podían vivir su vida. Al igual que nosotros se les nombro guardianes de todos los mundos al ser portadores de la llave espada a excepción de Namine que se le nombro bruja honoraria, mi relación con ellos a mejorado considerablemente mas con Roxas que era un poco huraño con migo al comienzo, Kairi, Namine y Xion son muy unidas al punto que se han llamado hermanas en ocasiones, solo se separan cuando cada una va a su determinado grupo.

Corrí un poco siguiendo a Roxas y Xion esquivando al resto de estudiantes, la verdad no se porque las prisas.

-Roxas- le dije a mi antiguo incorporo.

Roxas disminuyo su velocidad al verme, el es el capitán del equipo de patinetas del lugar, muy popular por ser el que le dio la medalla de oro a la isla destino.

-Hola Sora- me saludo mi antiguo incorporo disminuyendo la velocidad pero sin detenerse.

Roxas no a cambiado mucho desde la ultima ves solo que es mas alto, con mas constitución muscular y aparte de tener pirsin en sus orejas, uno en su ceja derecha. Aparte de eso seguía usando el mismo estilo de ropa solo que un poco mas oscura.

-¿Qué pasa porque las prisas?- les pregunte a mis dos amigos.

Xion, es con la que menos interactuó, pero según Riku y Roxas la que mas a cambiado, paso de ser una mujer con poco busto, cabello corto y personalidad retacada, a una de las amigas mas alegres que tengo, su cabello a un es corto pero no tanto exactamente a sus hombros y de su busto y atributos mejor no hablo, al igual que Namine y Kairi, digamos que "crecieron".

-Vamos retrasado para la iniciación de los nuevos del equipo- contesto Xion posicionándose a mi costado.

-Es nuestra obligación como miembros, y a todo esto que se te ofrece amigo- dijo Roxas con una sonrisa.

Es verdad, no recordaba que Roxas también era parte del equipo y que Xion era porrista del equipo y eso significaba que tenían la oportunidad de asistir al la iniciación, lo que significaba que ellos quedan descartados.

-¿Y Namine?- pregunto al notar la falta de mi amiga rubia.

Roxas me observo algo molesto como diciéndome porque preguntas por ella y Xion al ver esto soltó una leve risa.

-Esta en una reunión con el club de arte- contesto Xion a un divertida por la reacción de Roxas.

-¿Y se puede saber para que la andas buscando?- pregunto rudamente Roxas dirigiendo su mirada a mi persona.

Que le pasa a Roxas, el nunca es así se sobreprotector con Namine, se les ve juntos en incontables ocasiones y Roxas aleja sus pretendiente pero nunca se a mostrado así con ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera con Riku que a cambia de novia un dos por tres o con Ventus que prácticamente es su clon.

-Bueno venia a proponerles que hiciéramos algo todos juntos pero como veo están ocupados con los nuevos y ya que Kairi esta con sus amigas pensé que Namine quería hacer algo divertido esta noche nosotros dos solos- contesto con toda naturalidad.

Al parecer mi respuesta no le gusto a Roxas ya que tuve que usar mis reflejos para esquivar un puñetazo que iba directamente a mi cara.

-ROXAS- recrimino Xion.

-Xion no ves las estupideces que esta diciendo- contesto Roxas a un molesto.

No entiendo que pasa, si no dije nada malo, solo que quería pasar una noche divertida con una de mis amigas, que tiene de malo.

-Roxas, Sora no se refiere en lo que tu crees, por dios es Sora- dijo Xion dirigiendo su mirada a mi- además Namine nunca te traicionaría-

Bueno ya me perdí, no entendía que estaba pasando, cuando dirigí mi mirada a mi alrededor note que todos están alrededor nuestro esperando una pelea.

-Tienes razón- dijo relajándose- perdón Sora, no se que me paso amigo- dijo acercándoseme y palmando mi hombro.

Bueno es completamente normal que los amigos peleen, pero de arrojarte un puñetazo y unos segundos después pedir disculpas arrepentido no es normal, la ultima vez que vi una actitud igual fue con un amigo de ultimo año del instituto que empezó a consumir esteroides y su actitud era muy rara, en momentos era la persona mas sociable y al otro era una bestia repartidora de puños, dudo mucho que Roxas consuma esas porquerías, nunca a sido de esos, lo mal lógico tal vez sea el estrés que maneja, ser miembro de un equipo y capitán de otro no de ser fácil y eso sin contar con las obligaciones de la universidad y con nosotros, en mas de una ocasión en grupo le a dicho que se decida por un deporte.

-Aquí no paso nada señores a sus asuntos- dijo Xion a la multitud que se empezó a desagrupar.

Acompañe a mis amigos a la salida de la universidad, donde la mayoría se estaba subiendo a sus referentes autos para marcharse, ya que la Isla Destino en si no era una isla pequeña, de hecho la región consistía de seis isla grandes y pequeñas islas a sus alrededores, y ya que las áreas mas cercanas a la playa son para el turismo y el comercio y mas alejada de esta las casas, colonias y las residenciales, la universidad se construyo en la sima de una de las montañas mas cercanas a la costa, no me mal entiendan la vista es impresionante y no estamos es medio de la nada, solo que el comercio y casas mejor dicho mansiones ya que es una de las regiones ricas abarcan mas terreno.

-Aquí nos separamos Sora y perdón por lo de antes- dijo Roxas caminando al estacionamiento.

-Adiós Sora- se despidió Xion.

-Hasta luego- grite al ver a mis amigos marcharse.

Cuando note Riku se les acerco con su descapotable y ambos subieron siendo seguidos por barrios autos mas, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue ver a Kairi y a sus amigos en uno de esos autos, seria normal si no siguieran a de Riku.

-Mierda- escuche una maldición atrás de mi.

Era Ventus que venia corriendo.

Después de salvar por así decirlo al trio original, todo volvió a la normalidad para ellos, claro no fue de la noche a la mañana, paso un tiempo antes que se adaptaran, fue un proceso lento pero se logro, pero cuando el maestro Terra asumió el lugar que ocupaba su maestro y la maestra Aqua decidió ayudarlo todo se complico por así decirlo, ya que Ventus tomo la decisión de marcharse de su lado al momento que estos se comprometieron, según el era para darles mas privacidad para que formaran su propia familia y superaran todo lo vivido.

Actualmente estudia con nosotros y como alias es el hermano gemelo de Roxas, lo único que los diferencia físicamente es que Ventus se dejo crecer el cabello un poco mas y es mas delgado que Roxas.

-Ventus- salude al ver a mi rubio amigo.

-Hola Sora, ¿de casualidad no viste partir a un grupo de autos?- pregunto observando el estacionamiento con un poco menos de la mitad de los autos que normal están.

-Si, acaban de irse en una gran caravana- conteste colocando mis manos atrás de mi cabeza- ¿Por qué? Ahora formas parte del equipo-

Ventus parecía lamentarse, la verdad no se si hoy es el día que Sora no entiende nada.

-Maldición ahora me tendré que ir con los que irán con la bebida o con los populares del club de arte- se seguía lamentando, esperen un minuto el club de arte, Namine no tendría una reunión.

-Espera dijiste club de arte-

-Si, según tengo entendido no iban a asistir pero desde que la iniciación en para todo publico, bueno si te invitan- respondió observándome- con quien te vas a air, pensé que Riku te llevaría-

Eso me afecta, saber que cualquiera de mis amigos podía invitarme o al menos decirme algo, eso explica porque Riku dudo y observo a sus compañeros al momento que hable con el, con Kairi hay escusa estaba con sus amigos, Roxas y Xion dudo mucho que estuvieran enterados que yo no sabia nada de la entrada libre.

La iniciación no solo es el ingreso de los nuevos en el equipo, tengo entendido que el resto de club también lo hacen pero nunca juntos y no los humillan, pera la del equipo de futbol es mas que rapar a los nuevos, después es música, bebida, comida y por lo que e escuchado sexo.

Es una fiesta que solo el equipo y porristas esta invitado.

-Sora que aras ahora, porque si todavía tienes algo que hacer yo te espero y nos vamos juntos- propuso.

No sabia que contestar, era obvio que no esta invitado, con Ventus dijo solo populares.

-No aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer, mejor nos topamos haya- dije dirigiéndome de nuevo a la universidad.

Observe oculto desde la entrada a Ventus irse en un auto con los que supuse eran las populares que les gustaba el arte, desde que empezó la moda del artista, barias chicas se unieron al club y Namine por ser la mejor dibujante era dirigente del grupo.

Veré el lado amable tal vez pensaron que sabia algo y dieron por hecho que iría, si era lo mas razonable, ellos nunca me excluirían de una actividad que nos involucraría a todos.

Deje la universidad dando un fuerte suspiro, a un es temprano apenas las cuatro de la tarde iría a mi departamento, me cambiaria e iría al lugar de la fiesta, siendo viernes sabia que duraría mínimo hasta el amanecer.

Pero que diablos porque caminar tranquilamente a mi departamento cuando puedo correr, observe mi ropa, nada incomodo o rompible, mis guantes en su lugar y por ultimo ajuste mis zapatos.

Es momento de correr.

Desde hace años empecé a practicar parckur, eso causo en palabras de mis amigos que mi cuerpo se tonificara, ya no era ese muchacho escuálido y delgado.

Estaba en la entrada de la universidad observando cuesta abajo los patios y edificios de la universidad y mas abajo unas cuantas casas y mansiones, inhale fuerte mente para después correr.

Me sentía vivo, el aire golpeando mi cara y despeinando mi cabello, saltar los muros de las casas, esquivar e evadir a los perros guardianes por pasar por el patio de estas, entrar por las ventanas del segundo piso de una casa para después salir rápidamente, escuchando uno que otro grito de mujeres que se estaban a medio vestir, pasar por dejado de sillas de patio, escalar tuberías y evitar caer, no es la misma adrenalina de mis aventuras pero es lo que me mantiene cuerdo en este mundo.

Llegue rápidamente a las planicies que circundaban la costa, me respiración apenas era diferente ese pequeño ejercicio apenas era algo para mi condición.

-0-

Ubicación: Mundo big hero 6

Posición: bien

Especies: humanos

Datos relevantes: centro de servicios de big hero

-A todas las unidades se les informa de un ataque al banco central de San Frantokyo-

La ciudad del mundo de big hero era un lugar muy pacifico y tranquilo gracias a constante vigilancia de sus héroe el equipo compuestos por seis grandes héroes.

Las explosiones y disparos se escuchaban a cuadras a la redonda del banco, los oficiales de policía y fuerzas especiales caían uno por uno contra las hordas enemigas que lograron someter el interior del banco y defendían con gran precisión en sus disparos en las cabezas de los oficiales y el armamento de mayor calibre y destrucción que portaban.

En la planta superior un equipo lanzaba morteros, y misiles a las patrullas destruyéndolas quemando vivos a sus ocupantes.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el jefe?- hablo nervioso el que uno de los hombres lanzando granadas al aire.

-No lo se, pero dio la orden de matar a todos los civiles- dijo otro caminando en dirección a los mostradores donde detrás de estos se encontraba las pobres personas que fueron a hacer una acción monetaria y se toparon con la muerte y los pobres empleados del banco.

En hombre se acerco a las pobres personas y sin importarle la presencia de gente mayor, niños y madres acciono su arma.

Mientras tanta en la azotea del equipo un grupo de dos personas batallaba para parar las comunicaciones y la alarma.

-Venga tu puedes- animo a su compañero que tecleaba códigos rápidamente en una computadora.

De repente la pantalla de la computadora se torno verde en señal de éxito.

-Por fin- exclamo aliviado al ver que su tarea fue cumplida.

De la puerta de la azotea entro uno de sus compañeros con su ametralladora ligera en sus manos.

-¿Lo lograron?- pregunto acercándose por detrás a sus compañeros.

Los técnicos guardaban las cosas rápidamente sin dirigirle la mirada a su compañero.

-Si, el jefe se alegrara saber que no solo saboteamos sus comunicaciones, sino que también desviamos al equipo s.w.a.t-

-Vaya que alegría, pero el feje me en comendo una tarea especial- dijo levantando su ametralladora y disparando a sus mismos compañeros.

Mientras tanto en la sala de la bóveda un grupo de tres personas sacaba todo el dinero y lo depositaban en bolsas de gran tamaño.

De unos de los pasillos apareció el mismo hombre que mato a los técnicos del tejado para ayudar a sus compañeros con las bolsas.

-Y a donde llevamos las ganancias- comento uno de los hombres sacando los últimos fajos de billetes y lingotes de oro.

Y como si fuera magia una camioneta de gran tamaña, color negra con detalles en rojo neón atravesó el muro de la sala adyacente a la bóveda, a kilómetros se notaba que la camioneta era blindada y con un gran armamento.

De la camioneta salía un hombre vestido de la misma manera que sus compañeros con un smoking negro que al igual que ellos portaba una mascara de noche de brujas, que provocaba temor e incomodidad por ser de una con una niña sonriendo.

-Su carruaje señoritas- dijo el enmascarado levantando los brazos en como se presentara un premio.

El enmascarado camino lentamente en dirección al tirotea que se llevaba en la recepción del banco.

Los hombres con mucho esfuerzo cargaron la gran cantidad de bolsas al enorme vehículo.

-Y ahora que- comento una de los hombres observando si en la bodega no quedaba nada.

-A todo esto, y ¿los de la azotea?- pregunto uno de los hombres observando a sus compañeros.

-El jefe me dijo que los matara después que cumplieran su tarea- contesto el hombre de la azotea como si nada, sin notar que una de sus compañeros se colocaban de tras de ellos.

-Vaya que casualidad el jefe también me dio una orden similar- dijo su compañero atrás de ellos elevando su ametralladora y disparándoles a quema ropa.

Mientras tanto la recepción del banco la balacera continuaba sin cesar o disminuir de ambos bandos, pero de pronto el techo del lugar se destruyó causando la caída de escombros, el equipo big hero había llegado.

Los criminales dirigieron rápidamente sus armas al equipo, pero todo fue inútil ya que fueron desarmados rápidamente por una rápida ráfaga amarilla, cortesía de la miembro veloz del equipo utilizo sus habilidades para correr rápidamente en dirección a los atacantes y quitarles sus armas, sumado a los descuidos que cometieron que la policía no desaprovecho en arremeter con cualquiera que se acercara mucho a una ventana.

Los morteros y misiles ya no eran un problema ya el equipo se hizo cargo tiempo atrás antes de entrar al centro del conflicto.

El equipo rápidamente erradico al resto de criminales sometiéndolos, pero hubo una en especial que fue demasiado fácil, solo vasto un pequeño golpe del robot en forma de malvavisco para pararlo y mandarlo a volar de tras de unas mesas y curiosamente era el mismo de la mascara de niña sonriente.

-Área asegurada equipo, falta la bóveda- dijo el líder del equipo separándose de su compañero robot.

Todo el equipo había crecido, ya con su líder de diecinueve años, después que se involucraron en la ultima batalla de kingdom heart el equipo creció, ya que ayudaban a los portadores de la llave espada cuando la tarea no requería de su presencia obligatoria.

-Manténgase alertas y busquen a los rehenes - dijo Hiro el líder del equipo acompañado de su fiel robot.

El miembro femenino del equipo Honey Lemon se acerco a las secciones de atención al cliente buscando alguna señal de los rehenes, pero fe recibida por unos perdigones de una escopeta que se incrustaron en su pecho y abdomen sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar.

El dispara causo que sus compañeros dirigieran su mira en esa dirección observando como su amiga caía al suelo causando un ruido seco perturbador y ver como de sus heridas salía sangre.

-LEMON- dijo Hiro al ver a su compañera en el suelo.

De entre la sala de atención al cliente salía lentamente el mismo hombre con la mascara de la niña, recargando su escopeta causando que los restos del cartucho cayeran al suelo. El hombre caminaba tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado para después quitarse el saco quedando solo con una camisa manga larga remangada a los codos, un chaleco negro, una corbata roja, sus pantalones negros perfectamente planchados y sus zapatos de gala impecables.

El hombre observo al grupo de héroes para llevar su escopeta a su espalda y por una camisa magnética se adhirió a esta para después sacar de su pistolera un revolver con detalles en plata.

-Que tenemos aquí al grandioso equipo Big hero- hablo el hombre con una vos ronca y profunda- presentado a su ya crecido líder Hiro, su grandioso espadachín Guasabi, a su nerd Fred, a la copia barata de la novia de Dominic Torreto la súper veloz Gogo, por ultimo a la sensual Honey Lemon, no esperen al gran robot, perdón se me olvido su nombre- Dijo sarcásticamente chasqueando sus dedos buscando su nombre en su cabeza- Bueno ya que- dijo disparando su revolver al equipo.

El equipo esquivaba cada disparo que mas bien parecían disparos al aire ya que no se enfocaba en el equipo, pero algo era seguro no era un villano normal sabia sus nombre y apodos.

-Fred ve por Honey, Gogo encárgate del resto del edificio- ordeno Hiro- Y Guasabi encárgate de el.

-Con gusto- respondió el miembro afroamericano.

Guasabi se coloco frente al enmascarado, dispuesto a atacarlo.

Mientras tanto Fred tomo a la un viva pero en estado grave Honey.

-Estarás bien, resiste- dijo Fred corriendo rápidamente a la salida.

Guasiba atacaba constantemente al en mascarado con sus sables pero el en mascarado lo único que hacia para esquivarlo sin atacarlo, lo único que asía era moverse ligeramente a la derecha o izquierda, de hecho en ocasiones solo movía la cabeza o ligeros pasos así atrás o se agachaba como si nada, de hecho parecía mas un juego que una pelea ya que el enmascara se notaba que no se esforzaba para nada a pesar de la velocidad del espadachín.

El en mascara ya aburrido decide parar esto disparando en el pie de Guasabi, para después dar un ligero salto y dispárale al otro, un disparo en cara pierna y un disparo en cada hombro para después patear su pecho mandarlo a volar unos metros todo pasando en unos escasos segundos

Hiro no sabia que pasaba ninguno de sus otros enemigos les dio tanta guerra y mucho menos dejar a dos miembros el borde de la muerte como si nada.

Hiro se dispuso a atacar al hombre pero este solo esquivaba sus ataques. Gogo llego unos segundos para ver a su amigo retorciéndose del dolor intentando parar el sangrado pero le era imposible por las múltiples heridas.

-Hiro podemos con el- comento Gogo posicionándose a un costado de su líder.

Hiro se separa de su amigo y de su equipo saca un tuvo de metal que rápidamente se estiro formando un bastón.

-Beymax saca a Guasabi- ordeno colocándose en poción de ataque.

Beymax obedeció sin añadir nada acercándose a Guasabi y levantarlo aplicándole servicios médicos mientras salía del lugar.

El en mascarado nunca puso peros ante la retirada de sus juguetes, pero lo que hizo sorprendió a Hiro y a Gogo, guardo su revolver en su pistolera y coloco sus brazos detrás de su espalda en posición despreocupada.

Gogo enfureció por esto, nadie tomaba al equipo a la ligera, rápidamente corrió en su dirección y lanzándole discos pero al igual que sus compañeros el, los esquivaba como si nada moviéndose antes que Gogo o sus proyectiles le dieran, pero de pronto mientras Gogo paso a un costado el, la tomo de la cabeza y la levando del suelo para después estamparla contra este con una gran fuerza destrozando el casco que protegía su cabeza, Hiro intento hacer algo pero cada golpe que lanzaba el interponía a Gogo en su camino parando el golpe centímetros de una semi-inconsciente heroína.

Gogo no podía reaccionar el golpe la aturdió sin contar que el en mascarado tenia una navaja tocando su cuello donde salía un pequeño hilo de cangre.

-Que pasa Hiro, no puedes detenerme por tu novia- se burlo el en mascarado con diversión en su vos- pero me pregunto si con la cara cortada la queras igual- dijo colocando rápidamente la navaja en la boca de Gogo moviéndola ligeramente a su mejilla- digo menos de lo que ya la quieres cierto, de hecho tiene lógica-

Hiro se quedo estático al igual que Gogo que no se podía mover o la navaja le perforaría la cara o peor.

-De que hablas- exigió saber, por alguna razón todo en el era peligroso pero tal vez sus palabras lo eran mas.

-Digo, la muchacha del bar del centro en mas bonita no, mas joven, de hecho un año menor que tu cierto y tu novia es cuatro años mayor no, con mas busto cierto Hiro y posiblemente mas suaves, tu que me dices digo ya hasta los probaste cierto y por lo que se ella si te complace en tus fantasías cierto, no solo el misionero, yo podre ser un psicópata, pero nunca penetraría a otra mujer teniendo a esta muñeca- dijo observando de reojo a la heroína.

Gogo esta estática, se repetía mentalmente que solo eran mentiras de un loco, pero de pronto todo se torno obscuro para ella.

-Es una buena mujer, te recomendaría cuidarla- dijo como si nada colocándola en el suelo delicadamente.

El hombre emprendió camino a la bóveda donde se encontraría su vehículo, disparándole en los pies de paso al ultimo de sus hombres que se acercaba corriendo en su dirección.

-Hey vuelve aquí- dijo Hiro corriendo para atacarlo.

El en mascarado solo volteo y disparo en el hombro de Hiro parándolo en seco y causando que cayera.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, esta ciudad nunca será tuya, nosotros te detendremos- dijo furioso Hiro en el suelo.

El enmascara paro su marcha de repente y lentamente volteo su cuerpo y emprendió una lenta caminata en dirección al herido héroe

-Hiro, Hiro, Hiro, nunca aprendes cierto- dijo caminando a su dirección y poniéndose a su altura- Soy un depredador, nunca me interesaron ustedes, solo pongo el señuelo para mi mayor presa.

De pronto dirige su mirada a las cámaras de seguro que filmaron toda la acción y dirigió su mano a su bolsillo donde saco un celular y abrió una aplicación, de pronto en todas las pantallas, fueran computadoras, celulares y televisores se empezó a transmitir en vivo la filmación.

-Escúchenme bien, este mundo y los otros necesita un verdadero villano, no mas villanos cursis sin ambición, con motivos ridículos y que temen matar como Malefica, Xemmas, Jafar, la loca de los dálmatas, la oveja loca de poder, lo que en verdad necesitan es un villano con clase y eso les daré. Soy un depredador y ya e escogido mi presa, ven a por mi elegido, enfréntate a tu verdugo elegido y salvador del kingdom hearts- dijo tranquilamente al momento que disparaba a cada cámara de seguridad.

El hombre continúo su camino tranquilamente en dirección al camión con sus ganancias.

-Maldito- exclamo Hiro corriendo sin importarle el dolor de su hombro, con bastón alzado dispuesto a atacarlo.

El hombre se volteo rápidamente esquivando el tajo de Hiro y con rapidez tomo el del cuello al héroe con gran fuerza al punto de dañarlo.

Una sola mano bastaba para cortar la respiración de Hiro que solo batallaba por liberarse pero le era imposible.

-Suel…, suél…tame, ma…ldi…to mon…struo…- logro pronunciar con dificultad el héroe numero uno de la ciudad.

-Monstruo dices, tu no sabes lo que es un monstruo, un monstruo no nace, se crea- dijo llevando su mano libre a su mascara dispuesto a retirarla, pero solo la levanto un poco rebelando su barbilla de piel morena que dejaba ver una ligera sombra de una barba ya inexistente y sus labios- muy pronto verán lo que es un monstruo- dijo aumentando su agarre desmallando al héroe.

El en mascarado al llegar a la entrada de su vehículo y saco de su bolsillo una esfera negra, que prosiguió a destrozarla con sus manos.

De pronto sin corazones y incorpóreos se materializaron en el aire.

-Maten a todo el que intente pararme, pero no toquen a los disque héroes, tienen un mensaje que dar- ordeno subiéndose a su camioneta

El hombre salió del edificio en su camioneta blindada con todo el dinero y oro del banco central de la región como si diera una vuelta por el parque, la policía fue incapaz de parar su vehículo, ya que las bestias sin alma paraban a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino y a pesar de los esfuerzos por pararle las perdidas eran incontables, sin contar con que tuvieron que lidiar con las criaturas oscuras que simplemente sus armas no tenían efecto, lo que causo mas perdidas hasta que como llegaron desaparecieron.

Después que acordonar la zona el jefe de policía se acerco al súper equipo de héroes que eran subidos a una ambulancia en viadas por el padre de Fred donde cubrirían sus identidades.

-¿Qué paso ahí adentro Hiro?- pregunto el jefe de policía acercándose al líder del equipo que se había retirado la parte de la armadura donde recibió el disparo- dijiste que te encargarías-

La jefatura de policía y el alcalde trabajaban en conjunto con el equipo, claro sin estos rebelarles sus identidades, solo los que la policía suponía que eran sus alias.

Hiro se sintió impotente no sabia que contestar, la mitad de su equipo estaba en estado grave.

-Nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a un sujeto como ese, no es alguien normal y mucho menos si uso sin corazones para escapar- paro de hablar ya que el paramédico retiro la bala de su hombro-Hay que llamar a Sora, solo el sobra que hacer- le dijo al jefe de policía- todavía debo saber como fue que penetro nuestras armaduras con armas normales, pero lo que en verdad me preocupa es que conocía nuestras habilidades y patrones de ataque es como si ya nos hubiera visto pelear o nos conociera- dijo el preocupado héroe.

El jefe de policías se despidió de Hiro dejándolo descansar cuando en una camilla estaba Gogo ya sin casco, dispuesta a ser ingresada a la ambulancia donde el estaba apoyado.

-Hiro- dijo Gogo dirigiendo la mirada a su novio y causando que el paramédico parara la camilla- lo que dijo era mentira, no, tu nunca me arias eso verdad-

Hiro si no fuera porque su casco se encontraba en modo polarizado, su novia hubiera vista su cara de culpa.

-Nunca me fijaría en nadie mas- dijo levantando un poco el vidrio de su casco y acercándose a su novia para darle un dulce beso- descansa, iré a verte mas tarde.

Gogo fue ingresada a la ambulancia sin ninguna complicación, cuando la ambulancia se fue Hiro de su traje saco su celular y empezó a marcar un numero.

-Hola, si cariño…, yo también te quiero…, perdón por cancelar nuestra cita de hoy pero tuve que atender unos asuntos…- Hiro suspiro con pesadez, tenia que terminar ese juego o perdería a la persona que en verdad ama- y tenemos que hablar-

-0-

Ubicación: Mundo zootopia

Posición: bien

Especies: animales antropomórficos

Datos relevantes: hogar de los agentes Judy y Nicholas.

Pocos en la ciudad sabían de la existencia de los humanos, para ellos los hechos vividos hace algunos años solo fue un espectáculo y publicidad para una película de seres que caminaban en dos patas y sin pelo en todo el cuerpo.

El ahora detective Nicolás P. Wilde caminaba tranquilamente en el interior de un almacén a las afuera de la ciudad.

El zorro caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando desinteresadamente, para después abrir una puerta donde se encontraba una habitación pobremente iluminada con una lámpara en medio del cuarto, con una caja de gran tamaño que se encontraba sellada.

-Hola Nick- saludo una voz en la oscuridad del cuarto- trajiste lo que te pedí- dijo caminando tranquilamente asta la luz solo dando a conocer su cuerpo pero no su cara.

-Aquí esta lo que me pediste, ahora devuélveme a Judy- exigió el zorro con ira en sus palabras

Nick tuvo que caer bajo para salvar a su compañera de las manos de ese psicópata, tuvo que llamar a sus contactos y conseguir una pieza de una excavación a las afuera de la ciudad, no sabia porque la quería, pero esta atado de patas, si llamaba a la policía mataría a su compañera.

El hombre solo dio una pequeña risa seca, para después arrojar una jaula a unos pasos del zorro.

Nick rápidamente se acerco a la jaula, con rapidez la abrió sacando a su compañera Judy Hopps.

-¿Judy estas bien? ¿no te hiso nada?- pregunto rápidamente el zorro ayudando a incorporarse a su compañera.

-Estoy bien Nick- dijo Judy tranquilizando un poco a su compañero.

El hombre camino a la luz mostrando su misma camisa blanca remangada, su chaleco, sus pantalones y sus zapatos todo impecable, pero ya no portaba su mascara, si no que utilizaba un antifaces o mascara que solo cubría su boca y nariz, una boina negra y unos lentes de aviador, todo ocultando su rostro, lo único que se sabia era que su cabello era castaño.

-Me da curiosidad- dijo acercándose a la caja- como dicen amarse tanto por las noches y por el día solo son simples compañeros, de hecho ni su pequeño hijo es reconocido en un núcleo familiar, lo adoptaron por aparte cierto, temen ser discriminados no...-

-Tu no sabes nada- dijo furioso, el detective Wilde.

Judy solo lo observaba detenidamente al hombre sin una pisca de temor en su mirada.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto simplemente la detective Hopps

Hombre solo abrió la caja sacando lo que parecía una momia, pero no era de un se antropomorfo si no que era humano.

-Alguna vez, señora Wild se a preguntado que paso en su mundo, su mundo es un claro ejemplo de que pasa después de una guerra, hambruna y codicia del ser humano, este mundo fue testigo de la guerra de las llaves espada, acabando con todo ser humano que habito este ecosistema dando paso a los animales a evolucionar gracias a que dios a si lo quiso, su civilización esta construida sobre los despojos del ser humano- dijo mientras con una navaja abría la momia.

-No me refería a eso, si no porque me secuestro, usted era capaz de recuperar esa cosa sin nuestra ayuda- comento Judy sin una pisca de miedo.

-Eso importa, mi pregunta es porque no se han largado ya- dijo sin dirigirles la mirada.

-Si nos quisieras matar, ya lo hubieras hecho, el tiempo que pase en cerrada me di cuenta de dos cosas, podrá ser muchas cosas pero loco no y cumple su palabra, si dijo que este objeto garantizaría nuestra protección, es porque lo ara, no nos tocara un cabello- dijo la coneja muy segura de si misma.

El hombre rebuscaba en los restos de la momia, sacando de vez en cuando unos huesos, esposando un pequeña sonrisa de bajo de su mascara .

-Que caso tenia hacerlo, si no era divertido, algunos no aprecian lo que tiene hasta que se les arrebata de las manos sin piedad, piensen en mis palabras-

De entre la momia en hombre saco una llave espada que pertenecía al cadáver en vuelto en mantas, dando paso a una nueva llave espada, la espada era una mezcla entre la espada del maestro Terra y la de su maestro.

-Quien eres- comento impresionado y desconfiado Nick.

-Mi nombre no importa, por ahora-

Fue lo ultimo que escucharon antes que una luz los cegara, cuando observaron alrededor el hombre había desaparecido.

-0-

Ubicación: Isla destino

Posición: bien

Especies: humanos

Datos relevantes: hogar de los portadores de la llave espada

Después de su ultima aventura, gracias a la magia de Yen Sid ninguno de los habitantes noto la desaparición de los portadores, para ellos solo fueron un intercambio a un internado extranjero y que Kairi se unió un año mas tarde, cuando regresaron las cosas siguieron su curso y con el tiempo gracias a el divorcio de los padres de Riku, el padre de este al ver que necesitaba mas privacidad para que su hijo no escuchara o se incomodara con sus "novias" que frecuentaban su propiedad casi todas las noches tomo la decisión de comprarle a su hijo su primer departamento.

El departamento se ubicaba el la zona central del la isla, al sur de la zona comercial, oeste de la zona vip que consistía en las mejores discotecas y centros de recreación y al este de la zona marítima y residencial. El departamento se ubicaba en una zona de prestigio todo gracias a la gran cantidad de efectivo que cancelo el padre de Riku, desde que Riku y Sora entraron a la universidad Riku le propuso compartir departamento, cosa que Sora agradeció enormemente, ya que tendría mas libertad y se independizaría de sus padres, pero… lo único malo es las nuevas amistades de Riku que aprovecharon lo basto del departamento y que contaban con el tejado del edificio para hacer todo lo que quisieran y eso era fiestas donde la mayoría terminaban ebrios y contando que en mas de una ocasión se encontró o mejor dicho interrumpió una orgia o una grabación indecente en su cuarto, eso lo pasaba, de todas maneras Riku siempre le regalaba unas sabanas nuevas cada ves que eso pasa en forma de disculpa, no le importaba que en noches no pegaba un pestañas por el enorme ruido de la música, pero lo que nunca aprobó fue a las chicas que lloraban en su sala o cocina después que Riku "les pedía amablemente que se fueran", en mas de una ocasión consoló a esas chicas, mientras les hacia algo de desayunar, les daba algo de beber o simplemente las escuchaba, le disgustaba escuchar como esas chicas se esforzaron para llamar la atención de su casi hermano, como se pintaron el cabello y se maquillaron para el, para después el desecharlas después de acostarse con ellas, siempre defendió a Riku y a la ves apoyaba a esas chicas levantándoles la auto estima, gracias a eso obtuvo fama de buena persona en la universidad y por las malas lenguas de gay, pero gracias a eso obtuvo su primer beso y su primera ves después que una chica tomo su consuelo como una proposición y eso lo arrastro a su cuarto donde vivió esa experiencia.

-Que seria bueno para una fiesta universitaria- se pregunto a si mismo el gran salvador del kingdom hearts.

Después de caminar un rato Sora se dirigió a su departamento para darse una ducha y buscar ropa.

Sora buscaba algo que se acoplara al evento pero que no fuera importante conociendo como termino Riku en año paso.

-Y esto- pensó en voz alta el joven portador al ver una bolsa grande en su guarda ropa.

Sora saco con cuidado la enorme bolsa y la coloco en la cama, no recordaba que eso estuviera días atrás. Con cuidado abrió la cremallera de la bolsa y se topo con algo que no esperaba, en la bolsa se encontraba un traje de vestir, pero no estaba el smoking, se encontraba todo, la camisa blanca, el chaleco, la corbata, pero no el saco lo que era extraño.

Sora nunca fue muy formal, ni siquiera en eventos de gala o de alto prestigio uso un smoking de hecho ni siquiera uso en la premiación de Roxas por la medalla en los juegos olímpicos después que el skate fuera un deporte a los ojos de los ministros de los juegos, ni en la apertura de la exhibición de arte de Namine, ni en los eventos de moda de la madre de Riku o en el Baile del año pasado.

No era muy normal que Sora tuviera eso en su guarda ropa.

-Bueno a de ser de Riku, tal vez se volvió a confundir de habitación- pensó sin darle mayor importancia.

Cuando se dirigía a su closet noto un mensaje a su celular.

Camino a la mesita de noche dispuesto a ver de que se trataba, cuando activo su celular la señal de un mensaje de voz se asía presente en su pantalla principal, cuando vio el mensaje noto que no provenía de ninguno de sus conocidos ni siquiera tenia remitente lo que era muy extraño y se dispuso a darle play al mensaje.

-Hola Sora, dime que haces, de casualidad no te preparas para la gran iniciación… ja ja ja- rio sarcásticamente una voz con un tono de profundo y ronco- vaya no sabes lo que me diviertes Sora, pensar que el inocente del lugar se arriesgue tanto por acoplarse a esta sociedad que no lo merece, bueno, es tu problema, a lo que venia, te daré una pista, vela por tus amigos, te advierto que si te acercas a ese lugar tu perspectiva no cambiara, pero tu inocencia morirá y el juego empezara- se corto el mensaje dando paso a estática.

Sora no comprendía que pasaba y no quería saber, bromas anteriores le enseñaron que un estudiante con deseos de molestar podía tener mucho imaginación a la hora de bromear y decidió no darle importancia, de hecho hace unos meses recibió un mensaje similar que decía que debía ir a el mundo de Hercules vestido de bárbaro por ordenes de Yen Sid y el rey, cosa que no fue cierta si no que fue obra de Lea y Roxas, pero meses después se las devolvió con un mensaje de parte del rey de una misión especial y ultra secreta para Lea donde debía buscar las ochenta hojas del dragón azul que crecían bajo tierra en el mundo del rey león y para Roxas simplemente de bajo de su patineta escribió "Soy un gay muy orgulloso y que" cosa que le causaron burlas al rubio que patino con esa patineta en una competencia estatal.

Entonces apago su celular y lo puso en vibrador, lo que causo que no viera el nuevo mensaje.

-"Que empiece la cacería"-

-0-

 **BUENO E AQUÍ CON MI NUEVA HISTORIA, CON OTRO TIPO DE NARRACIÓN QUE A MI PARECER ES MUCHO MEJOR.**

 **ES MI NUEVA HISTORIA CON LA CATEGORÍA DE KINGDOM HEARTS, UN MUNDO QUE ES MUY, PERO MUY BASTO POR LA GRAN CANTIDAD DE PERSONAJES DE DISNEY LO QUE CAUSA QUE SE MUY COMPLICADO ESCRIBIR Y POR LO QUE E VISTO NO MUCHOS FIC DE ESTA CATEGORÍA BUSCAN EXPLORAR MAS AFONDO LOS MUNDOS DE DISNEY DONDE ESTÁN BASADOS LA MAYORÍA DE HECHOS DE LA SAGA, POR LO QUE YO BUSQUE UN PEQUEÑO RETO Y LA EXPLORACIÓN O MENCIÓN DE LOS DEMÁS MUNDOS DE LA ANIMACIÓN DE NO SOLO DE PIXAR ESTARÁN PRESENTES, SIN NO DE LA ANIMACIÓN EN GENERAL HAYA O NO HAYA SALIDO YA EN EL JUEGO O NO SALDRÁ POR LA PROPIEDAD DE LOS DERECHOS.**

 **SI SE PREGUNTAN UN JOVEN DE VEINTE AÑOS A UN VE O SABE DE PELÍCULAS ACTUALES ANIMADAS, ES SIMPLE TENGO UNA HERMANA PEQUEÑA QUE SOLO TIENE CINCO AÑOS Y NO LE GUSTA VER SOLA LAS PELÍCULAS QUE LE COMPRO Y POR ESO SE ALGUNOS DETALLES SIMPLES, PERO LA TRAMA AFONDO, UNAS MAS QUE OTRAS, DE HECHO LA QUE MAS GUSTO DE ESTA GENERACIÓN FUE MONSTER INC 2 Y HOME, YA QUE YO VI LAS DE LA PASADA GENERACIÓN QUE SON BUSCANDO A NEMO, MULAN, MONSTRER INC, EL GIGANTE DE ACERO, SPIRIT, EL PLANETA DEL TESORO...**

 **NO ME MAL ENTIENDAN NO SOY UN AMARGADO QUE NO GUSTA DE UNA BUENA ANIMACIÓN, PORQUE ME DIVIERTEN, SOLO QUE NO ME APASIONAN, POR ESO LES PIDO SU AYUDA A LOS QUE SEPAN UN POCO MAS DE LOS PERSONAJES YA QUE YO ME APOYARE MAS QUE TODO POR WIKIPEDIA Y SI SE PREGUNTAN APARECERÁN PERSONAJES DE OTRAS INDUSTRIAS Y MAYORMENTE DE PELÍCULAS FAMOSAS ACTUALES, PARA VER QUE TAL ME VA, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE POR LEY ESTARÁ LA LOS CROCK, EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES, ZOOTOPIA, BIG HERO Y POR LA INCREÍBLE FAMA, LA PELÍCULA QUE MI HERMANA ME QUITABA EL CELULAR Y ME HACIA VER, POR DESGRACIA EL MAYOR ÉXITO COMERCIAL DE DISNEY, CLARO TODO EN UN FUTURO SI ASÍ LO QUIEREN.**

 **ESTO SI, NO ESPEREN VER MUCHA INTERACCIÓN CON LOS MUNDOS O MEJOR DICHO CON LOS PERSONAJES DE LAS PRINCESAS DISNEY DE LA ANTERIOR GENERACIÓN DONDE SE CONOCÍAN EN UNA ESCENA Y EN LA OTRA YA SE DECLARABAN AMOR ETERNO, GRACIAS A DIOS SE INVENTO O MEJOR DICHO LA SOCIEDAD ACEPTO EL DIVORCIO, Y DISNEY FUE AMENAZADO POR LAS FEMINISTAS PARA CAMBIAR EN CONCEPTO QUE UNA MUJER SOLO ES GRANDE CASÁNDOSE CON UN HOMBRE RICO QUE CONOCIÓ ESA MISMA NOCHE, Y AHORA ENSEÑAN A LAS NIÑAS POR FROZEN QUE LOS HOMBRES SON INTERESADOS QUE BUSCAN REINOS, MALOS Y QUE HABLAN CON ANIMALES, LO ULTIMO SOLO CUANDO ESTAMOS EBRIOS, (NO SE OFENDAN ES BROMA).**

 **DEJANDO EL TEMA DE LADO, SABÍAN QUE JASMIN DE ALADDIN TIENE QUINCE AÑOS, ANTES TODO ERA MAS SIMPLE SIN LA CENSURA.**

 **OTRA COSA, ANTES QUE RECIBA QUEJAS QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD NO ES COMO LA PINTO, ES PORQUE ME BASE EN PROGRAMAS Y PELÍCULAS DONDE EL ESTEREOTIPO ES DE UNA ENORME FIESTA, SEXO Y DIVERSIÓN, COSA QUE CREÍA AÑOS ATRÁS, PERO LA REALIDAD GOLPEA DURO, ENTONCES SI UN MENOR DE QUINCE LEE ESTO, MEJOR PREPÁRATE PARA QUEMAR NEURONAS, NO CON ALCOHOL SI NO CON LIBROS.**

 **POR ULTIMO NO DESEO ABURRIRLOS MAS, SOLO EXPLICO UNOS PUNTOS, UN COMENTARIO SI DESEAN QUE CONTINÚE, CRITICAS, AYUDA CON LOS PERSONAJES TODO ES ACEPTABLE.**

 **PD: EL VILLANO NO ES UN PERSONAJE INVENTADO, ES UN PERSONAJE DE KINGDOM HEARTS, SOLO QUE NO DIRÉ CUAL PERSONAJE ES O CUAL FUE EL PERSONAJE QUE CAMBIO SU FORMA DE PENSAR.**

 **UNA RECOMENDACIÓN, SI LES GUSTA LOS VIDEOJUEGOS Y NO ME REFIERO A VIDEOS RANDOM COMO JUEGAGERMAN, VEGETA777 Y WILLI REX, DEN UN VISTA AL CANAL DEL YOUTUBER RICHARDBETACODE, SU NATURALIDAD Y EL BUEN ROYO QUE TRANSMITE ES BUENO, SENTIRÁS QUE VES A UN AMIGO DE TODA LA VIDA.**

 **NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA. ME DESPIDO, CUIDAOS. PAZ.**


End file.
